


Cameron Dennis

by Fangirlmoon



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Pride
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlmoon/pseuds/Fangirlmoon
Summary: Harvey stellt Mike wiederholt bloß als sein Mitarbeiter vor.





	Cameron Dennis

"Wie wäre es wenn du-"  
"Harvey!" Wurde ich unterbrochen von einem älteren Herrn. Harvey nahm ein wenig überrascht seine Sonnenbrille ab und nickte dem Herrn und seiner Frau zu. "Cameron Dennis." Begrüßte Harvey ihn nun. "Das ist mein Angestellter, Mike Ross." Mit einem erzwungenen Lächeln schüttelte ich ihm die Hand.  
"Freut mich sie kennen zu lernen."  
"Du bist dann also Harveys Harvey." Ein wenig verwirrt blickte ich ihn an. "Harvey war früher mein Angestellter." Klärte er mich auf.  
"Ja, natürlich, Angestellter." Das Angestellter ließ ich in ein Räuspern übergehen.  
"Harvey, was hältst du von einem Abendessen heute Abend." Er schien nicht wirklich begeistert.  
"Ja. Ja klingt gut." Ließ er sich aber trotzdem darauf ein.  
"Bring ein Date mit falls du eines hast." Aufmunternt klopfte Cameron Harvey auf die Schulter und ging an ihm vorbei die Straße hinunter.  
"Angestellter?" Harvey verdrehte seine Augen und setzte seine Sonnenbrille wieder auf.  
"Ja, Angstellter. Jetzt gerade arbeitest du für mich und ich sage dir du wirst die Akten durch arbeiten."   
"Ich sagte nicht, das ich meine Aufgaben nicht mache sondern das dich immernoch irgendetwas daran hindert mich wie jeder andere es tun würde,in privaten Momenten als deinen Freund vorzustellen." Erklärte ich mich und traf damit auf nicht viel Verständnis.  
"Das wir aus meiner Wohnung kommen,du meine Kravatte trägst und außerdem mich heute Morgen mit mehreren Küssen geweckt hast, sollte dir genug zeigen dass du mein Freund bist." Mit dem Satz beendete er die Diskussionen und sorgte für ein Schweigen im Aufzug. Das Schweigen hielt ebenfalls an, während sich unsere Wege trennten und ich zu meinem Arbeitsplatz ging an dem ich die Mappe auf den Tisch legte und mit meiner Recherche anfing. 

Es dauerte nicht lange bis ich fertig war und ich mir meinen Weg durch die Flure zu Harveys Büro bahnte. "Donna, ist Harvey da?" Blieb ich an ihrem Schreibtisch stehen.  
"Seit wann fragst du?Nein ist er nicht." Wenig überrascht hielt ich die Akte so dass sie sie sehen konnte.  
"Kannst du mir sagen wo er ist?"  
"Ich denke bei Louis oder Jessica, was ist los mit euch?" Donna schaute nicht einmal von ihrem Bildschirm auf.  
"Was hat dich das- "  
"Mike, gut dass du da bist. Ich wollte mir etwas zum Mittag holen kommst du mit?" Er legte von hinten seine Hand um meine Hüfte.  
"Nein, ich bin nur hier um dir deine Akten zu geben." Die besagten Akten knallte ich neben mir auf den Thresen und löste mich aus der Enge.  
"Mike du hast nicht einmal etwas zu tun." Ich drehte mich nicht erneut um und rief bloß ein:"Ich finde schon etwas." 

Ich war nicht einmal an meinem Schreibtisch angekommen als Louis mir schon etwas in die Hand drückte mit dem Kommentar es hätte höchste Priorität. "Wird gemacht."  
"Kein "Ich muss das für Harvey erst machen." ?" Überrascht sah er mich an. "Nein, ich bringe es dir gleich vorbei." Verdutzt stand er da und ließ mich Platz nehmen. "Ist sonst noch irgendwas?" Erfrug ich meinen heutigen Arbeitsplan. "Nein,wenn du das heute fertig bekommst reicht das."  Louis wendete sich von mir ab und verließ zufrieden das Großraumbüro. 

Es hielt nicht lange an bis Harvey neben meiner Büronische stand und sich schließlich an die Seite meines Schreibtisches setzte. Ohne auch nur mir der Wimper zu zucken, arbeitete ich weiter während er einfach nur da saß, sein Sandwich ass und mich beobachtete. "Für wen ist das?" Mit dem Satz schmiss er seinen Müll in meinen Papierkorb. "Louis."  
"Bekommst du das bis 20 Uhr fertig?" Erlundigte er sich.  
"Vermutlich,warum?" Nun war ich die Person die nicht von ihrer Arbeit aufschaute.  
"Weil Cameron sagte ich soll mein Date mitnehmen." Innerlich freute ich mich aber zwang mich dazu,den Textmarker still über das Blatt zu ziehen.  
"Ich weiß das du dich freust." Er hauchte mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und stand an schließend auf. "Ich hol sich zehn vor acht bei dir ab." Kündigte er sich an und verließ damit das Großraumbüro.

Auch den Rest meiner Arbeit beendete ich und brachte sie anschließend zu Louis der sie kurz musterte, sie abnickte und ich damit den Raum verlassen wollte. "Mike?" Bitte nicht. "Ich habe doch noch etwas für dich." Meinen Kopf ließ ich erschöpft sinken.  
"Was ist es?" Langsam drehte ich mich um. "Harvey und du?"  
"Was ist mit Harvey und mir?" Ich hatte keine Geduld für so etwas.  
"Er liebt dich wirklich." Ich nickte. "Ja. Ja das denke ich auch." Mit dem Satz entfloh ich der komischen Konversation und fuhr anschließend mit dem Fahrrad zu mir nach Hause. Ich griff zu einem dunkel roten Hemd um mich umzuziehen als ich hörte wie meine Tür aufgeschlossen wurde. "Harvey gib mir einen Moment." Rief ich aus dem Bad und kemmte meine Haare zurecht.  
"Dude, wieso sollte Harvey hier her kommen?" Erkannte ich Trevors Stimme und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer.  
"Was willst du hier und warum hast du einen Schlüssel?" Genervt und angespannt musterte ich ihn.  
"Weil ich hier gewohnt habe, wir haben uns ewig nicht gesehen wie gehts dir?"  
"Bestens, gib mir den Schlüssel und verschwinde von hier." Langsam ließ er ihn auf den Tisch rutschen als ein zweites Mal die Tür aufgeschlossen wurde. Mit einem verwirrten Blick sah Harvey zu Trevor.  
"Hey" Begrüßte ich ihn als er zu mir kam und mir einen Kuss auf die Lippen gab. "Dude?" Es schien nicht so als würde er mich unterstützen.  
"Was macht er hier?" Musterte Harvey ihn. "Ich weiß es nicht."Harvey zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
"Ich nehme an dir ist bewusst,dass du alles andere als erwünscht hier bist?"Harvey löste seinen Arm von mir und ging auf ihn zu.  
"Ich kam wirklich nicht mit schlechten Absichten her." Wollte er sich verteidigen.  
"Denk an den Moment in dem ich dein Leben gerettet habe und verlasse diese Wohnung."  
Noch einmal atmete Trevor aus bevor er nickte und zur Tür ging. "Ich wünsche euch viel Glück." War sein letztee Satz bevor er die Wohnung verließ.

Ich machte mich zu Ende fertig während Harvey im Wohnzimmer wartete und verließ anschließend mit ihm zusammen die Wohnung und fuhren in unserem Taxi zum Resturant. "Guten Abend." Begrüßte Harvey Cameron, der bereits an mit seiner Frau an seinem Tisch saß.  
"Guten Abend." Harvey schüttelte seine Hand.  
"Ich muss meine Aussage von heute Morgen korregieren. Mike ist nicht nur mein Mitarbeiter, er ist auch mein Lebenspartner." Stolz lächelte er mich an und legte einen Arm um mich.


End file.
